


Friends Can Be Cruel

by Kialish



Series: Unholy Obsessions [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 12 year old Dipper, Bill taking advantage of hurt!Dipper, I know im gross lmao, M/M, Molestation, Pedophilia, Wendy's a bit of a jerk, but just for this im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper runs away to the woods after hearing Wendy joke about his crush on her to her friends. Bill was the last person he thought he'd run into.</p><p>Just a one shot to get this out of my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Can Be Cruel

Dipper stormed off away from the Shack, heading into the woods. His face was red with anger and embarrassment, shaking at what had happened. How could Wendy say that? _Wendy_? Sure he was over his crush on her, but why was she telling everyone about it like it was a big joke. He felt tears spill over his face as he went, sniffling and wiping them away angrily. He thought they were friends. Weren’t friends supposed to, I dunno, not be jerks about things like that?

The scene played over in his head, Wendy at the counter of the Mystery Shack, surrounded by the others, laughing as she told them about how madly in love Dipper had been with her.

“Yeah, it was pretty painfully obvious,” Robbie snickered. “I can’t believe he actually thought you’d like him back!”

“I know, right? He’s just a kid…” Wendy said, shaking her head. She didn’t know he was there, that he was listening. Until he ran past them, shoved past Lee and Robbie and ran out the door.

Now he was getting lost, and he couldn’t care less.

Sobbing, he stopped, eyes too blurred by tears to see where he was going. He knew Mabel and Stan would be worried, but he didn’t want to go back. God, that was the last thing he wanted. He didn’t think he could face Wendy or her friends again. He was just a 12 year old laughing stock to them…

Gasping with a shuddering breath, he looked up, blinking away the tears. Where was he? He’d explored the woods a hundred times this summer, but this area… He didn’t know it offhand. He looked back from where he came from, but he couldn’t even see the shack. Just endless, towering trees. Gulping, he felt a pit of anxiety settle in his stomach, fumbling for his journal. If something popped out at him here, he needed to be prepared.

His anxiety only grew as he realized that the journal wasn’t in his vest pocket like it usually was. He hadn’t planned on coming into the woods today, so he’d left it under his bed. He groaned, spinning and figuring he should at least try and find the path back. Getting lost in here could be dangerous.

“Heya, Pine Tree!” Came a mirthful voice, echoing among the trees. Dipper froze and blinked as color faded from the forest. He spun and started walking backwards, looking for the one eyed triangle. He could hear the laughter echo all around him, and he bumped into someone warm. “Nice to run into you here!”

“B-Bill.” Dipper stammered, stumbling backwards as he spun around and away from the demon. His brows knit together in confusion. It wasn’t the normal form he’d seen the demon take, but this… this was absolutely bill. A man with olive skin and wavy blond hair was looking down at him, one eye golden with a slit, the other covered by a triangular eyepatch. His grin revealed sharp canines, and he was dressed in a yellow and black tuxedo. His top hat floated a few inches above his head, and he was leaning on his cane.

Dipper was alone in the Mindscape with Bill. 

“Looks like you’ve been crying! Wanna talk about it, kid?” Bill asked, circling the young boy in a predatory manner. Dipper watched him warily.

“N-no. That’s none of your business! Now let me out.” Dipper demanded, voice sounding stronger than he felt.

“Of course it’s my business! I see everything after all. In fact, it was just out of courtesy I asked!” Bill shrugged, teeth gleaming as he beamed. Dipper felt like a mouse cornered by a cat. “I already know about Red spilling the beans to her friends, making sure to note how absolutely childish you were. I mean, even I, a being of pure energy could see how pointless your infatuation was.”

Dipper felt angry, stomach twisting as the demon watched him hungrily. Tears started to spill over again as the memory played around them, Dipper watching again. He shook his head, feeling weak for crying as they all laughed at him. _She was his friend…_

Warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him to the ground and into Bill’s lap. The scene was playing over and over, projected against the trees. He squeezed his eyes shut, but it didn’t stop the burning peals of laughter.

“They don’t care about you, Pine Tree,” Bill whispered, mouth close to the boys ears. “Humans are so cruel, even you don’t deserve that.”

Dipper felt hands wrap around his chest, sliding under his vest and over his heart. Dipper squirmed uncomfortably, face flushing as he opened his eyes and looked to the ground.

“Bill… What are you doing?” Dipper asked weakly, sniffling. He felt the demon press his lips to the back of Dippers head, humming softly.

“Making you feel better.” He stated simply, his other hand sliding down and pressing against his crotch. Dipper flushed, and red flags went up everywhere.

“N-no,” Dipper stammered, struggling to get out of the demon’s hands. But he was held tight. The sound of the memory was playing louder again, but Dipper fought to ignore it.

“Yes.” Bill replied firmly, wrapping his legs around Dipper sliding a hand under his shirt. 

Dipper made a soft noise at the warm hand pressing against his chest, feeling his face redden deeper. It felt nice, comforting, but he was still scared, heart ramming against his rib cage like a tiny bird. Bill kissed the back of Dippers neck and down his shoulder, before sucking against his soft skin. Dipper made whimpers of protest, but the sound only served to egg him on more.

“You make such cute noises, Pine Tree!” He murmured, teeth grazing against his exposed neck as he began to rub between Dippers legs. The kid bit his lip, halting the keen that was about to escape his lips. It felt good, but in a terrible way. He was so sensitive, too sensitive to be handled like this. Bill knew that, but he was going to do it anyway.

He scraped his nails against Dipper’s chest, sending tingles of electricity shivering down the boys spine, and started unbuttoning the boys shorts. Dipper protested, but a sharp bite in the neck halted his movements. Bill could taste blood, sweet, innocent blood. Blood he was tainting oh so joyously.

“You taste wonderful…” He hissed, his previously jovial demeanor suddenly clouded by lust and need. Dipper didn’t fight, face contorted in pleasure and fear as he grabbed at Bill’s legs and clenched his fingers into the fabric.

His hand left Dippers chest and he pulled down the boys shorts and boxers, Dipper feeling leaves and grass against his buttocks. His small member exposed twitched against the cool air, half hard.

“See! You are enjoying this.” Bill teased, running his hands down the boys thighs before grabbing him. Dipper moaned weakly, squeezing his eyes shut as the demon began to stroke him. His entire body was shaking and he felt tears coming again, streaming down his face. He whimpered through his tears, toes curling as Bill’s hands made him feel good.

He laid his head back against the demons shoulder, Bill practically purring as he molested the boy. After a moment more, Dipper cried out softly, coming in his hands. He panted, hands shaking as he felt life come back into focus.

He could hear birds again, and sunset rays were filtering in through the woods, the world in color once again. Dipper shakily stood, ignoring the half hardness in his pants and looked around. No Bill… He was alone. Still shaking and face still flushed, he turned and ran back towards the Shack, not noticing the carving of a circle within a triangle on the tree he’d been leaning on.

_“Let’s do it again sometime…”_


End file.
